Fall For You: One Shot Series
by LennonXMcCartney
Summary: friends, to enemies, to lovers. When friendship turns into feelings, and feelings lead to heart break, how do the two tortured souls find their way back to each other after many years pass and they are no longer bound to their roles on the Ark. A series of 'One Shots' of the relationship between Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin. [M for course language, sexual themes and adult themes.]
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_AU:_ _Hi There, so this is for all you tortured souls out there who are devoted to Kabby as much as I am. From season 1 I always pictured them together, even when everyone hated him and told me I was crazy, there was just something about him.. and I was right! Marcus Kane is a beautiful soul, and Abby Griffin is too. They deserve to be happy together. Anyway, I had this idea for a fic that would ultimately give them some sort of back story, and focus on their feels more than the show does. It loosely follows the major events in canon, but very very loosely as I wanted them to have much more depth, angst and romance._

 _Anyway, this is chapter 1 of many.. I've already planned out about 18 one shots that get up to where we currently are in canon (episode 11 of season 3)... and then once the season is over, I'm hoping to cap this off at about 20... until next season, where I will continue to had. (that's my plan at least)_

 _So read away, leave me reviews, like and follow... stay strong my fellow Kabby shippers.. there is hopefully a happy ending in this show for these two lovers._

* * *

 **THE BEGINNING**

* * *

"Oh come on Abby, don't be stupid" The young man said as he waited by the door of his best friends quarters, "We've been best friends for ten years, I've seen you in so many different clothes, why is this so different for you, we are going to be late."

19 year old Marcus Kane stood outside in the hall waiting for his friend inside. The pair were running late for their senior day of education ball, and Abby was taking way too long to get ready, which was making Marcus frustrated. He nervously checked his reflection in the Ark window, fiddling with the bow tie that sat neatly in the centre of his collar bones. The white shirt he wore was his fathers and was slightly too big for him, which made it slightly uncomfortable, but he pulled it off well. He really looked the part in formal wear, he had that sophisticated demeanour when he needed it, however his scruffy brown hair did not match the suit that covered his body.

"Don't laugh" Abby called from behind the door.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Why would I laugh?"

"I don't wear dresses, so just don't laugh at me, this is hard enough as it is."

A grin formed on Marcus's face at his friend nervous remark, "Abby you'll look fine. Just please tell me you're not wearing your combat boots" He joked.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped back at him, which caused him to chuckle to himself.

He took a few steps away from the door and turned his back to it in an attempt to mask his laughter, he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable. He knew Abby hated wearing dresses. She would never be caught dead in anything other than a pair of jeans and her boots.

As his back was turned he didn't notice that the door behind him had open, and Abby had emerged from out of the room.

"Come on Ab-" He began as he turned around to face the door again and saw her standing there.

Gobsmacked at her appearance, his breath caught in the back of his throat. "Woah.." he breathed, as it was the only word his tongue would form.

He could not believe his eyes. Before him stood Abigail, dressed in a silk red dress that hemmed just above her knees. Her hair was down and curled to one side, and her eyes were defined by a small amount of make up. Abby never wore make up, so it really stood out and made her blue eyes sparkle in contrast. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"What?" Abby looked down at her dress nervously, "Too much?"

Marcus shook his head slowly, "No" He choked on his words, "No not at all"

"You think?" She smiled at him, and his knees weakened beneath him.

"You look beautiful Abby" He smiled back at her, his words barely above a whisper.

Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of pink, "You don't look to bad yourself Marcus"

"You know you're the only one that still calls me Marcus"

"Yeah well Kane doesn't suit you" She smirked at him, "Not to me at least, you'll always be Marcus"

Marcus's brow lowered, "What do you mean doesn't suit me?" He sounded almost offended.

Abby started walking away towards to mess hall where the ball was being held as she spoke, "You may be joining the guard, but deep down you're a big softy Marcus. You're the boy that star gazes and helps the needy, and Kane is your guard name, Marcus is your real name. Its the real you."

"You don't think I would be a good guard?" He said with a smile.

The girl giggled and looked back over her shoulder, "The guard will be lucky to have you Marcus, just don't go slicking your hair back like an old man. I like that mop of yours."

A small smile formed on his lips, the smile that only Abby can bring out in him, the one that makes him realise just how much she means to him, and tonight is the night he is going to tell her. He jogged a few steps to catch up with her as they both made their way down to the mess hall.

* * *

The mess hall was filled with the students who were graduating from education and moving into their professions. All dressed in black suits and nice dresses dancing to the music that was provided through the speaker com.

Marcus and Abby sat at a table with their friend Thelonious Jaha, sipping on the very diluted patch of moonshine that they had been allowed to consume.

"Well sorry Abby" Marcus joked sarcastically, "Not all of us are as smart as you"

Thelonious laughed as Abby frowned at his remark, not really upset at the comment but playing along with the mood. "Oh whatever Marcus"

"He's right Abby" Thelonious laughed again, "You skipped two grades, you shouldn't even be graduating, let alone been given the one medical scholarship on the ark."

"You shouldn't even be drinking moonshine yet" Marcus added playfully "You're only 17"

Abby hit him playfully "Oh shush you, let me have my fun"

"Be my guest" Marcus said as he lounged back in his chair, waving his arm like he is allowing her to walk past, a grin plastered on his face.

She flashed him a devilish smile, one that he knows all too well, one that says that she finds it way too hard to even pretend to be mad at him.

"Alright well I'm going to go find my girlfriend and ask her to dance" Jaha said as he rose from his seat, flashing an encouraging wink at Marcus.

All of a sudden a nervous feeling washed over his body, as he glanced at Abby who sat across from him.

"See ya later Thelonious" Abby said with a smile.

"Yeah" Marcus added, "See you later"

Thelonious smirked at Marcus as he left the table, and nodded towards Abby. Marcus frowned at him wide eyed, telepathically tell him to shut up and get out of there.

"So.." Abby said as she looked at her friend with a smile.

She was so beautiful in the dimmed lighting, it highlighted the brightness of her smile and the crystal blue colour of her eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he felt a little sick to the stomach. The nerves were really taking their toll on him.

"Uh.." He began, "I'm gonna go get us some more drinks" His sentence was quick and he stood up abruptly as he raced over tot eh drink station, leaving Abby alone, surprised and slightly annoyed by his sudden exit.

 _Pull yourself together,_ he thought to himself as he lightly slapped his cheeks. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous about telling her how he felt, it was already so obvious that she probably already knew.

"Kane?" A voice said from behind him which caused him to turn with a start, "What are you doing?"

Marcus's gaze met Thelonious's and then the floor, "I don't know, I panicked"

"Well I think you just missed your chance tonight" His friend replied and pointed over at the table where Abby was sitting.

Marcus's eyes shot in the direction of the table to discover another boy sitting at the table with Abby. The boy was fairly tall and had blonde hair, and even from a far Marcus knew exactly who it was.

"What's he doing there?" He said under his breath before looking back at Thelonious, "Its just Jake Griffin, I don't think I have much to worry about, he's a jerk anyway."

Thelonious's brow lowered as he spoke, "Uh, you tell him that"

The pair looked on as Jake Griffin offered his hand to Abby to pull her up to her feet and walked her to the dance floor.

Marcus's stomach dropped. He watched on as his best friend, who he was in love with, got up to dance with another guy.

"Jake thinks he knows everything, Abby hates that in people, she'll figure it out." He said, trying just has hard to convince himself as he was Thelonious, that he had not missed his chance.

His friend put a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "Sorry Marcus" and walked back to his girlfriend on the dance floor.

For the rest of the night Marcus tried to kept he contents of his stomach inside his body as he watched Jake put his hands on Abby, before it was more than he could handle. He got up from his chair, slightly tipsy from the moonshine, and made his way over to where the pair were dancing arm in arm.

"I'm gonna head off Abby" He said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Abby let go of Jake and turned to face her friend, "What? Why? There is still an hour until this closes" She questioned.

Marcus looked around, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with Jake, "Yeah well I've had enough, so I'll see you later." He said as he turned to walk away.

"You're meant to be walking me back to my quarters remember" Abby said as she took a step towards him.

Marcus scoffed unintentionally, "I'm sure he can take you back." He motioned towards Jake, making brief eye contact for the first time since he approached them before looking back at Abby.

Jake stepped forward to intercept, "Hey Abby it's all good, I've got to head off home anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." And he placed a kiss on her cheek before walking in the opposite direction.

Marcus felt rage boil within him, which probably felt worse due to the fact that he was slightly under the influence. But the sight of, even the thought of another mans lips on Abby made his blood boil more than he thought it would.

"Whats wrong with you?" Abby said angrily as she turned back to face her friend.

Marcus scoffed, intentionally this time and turned on his heels to exit the mess hall towards the living quarters, with Abby quick in his wake. Once out the front of Abby's quarters Marcus couldn't hold in the anger anymore causing him to reply.

"Whats wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you Abby?" He raised his voice louder than usual, but not loud enough to be a yell, "Jake Griffin? I mean come on, the guy is a total jack ass."

"What would you know Marcus? Have you ever actually spoken to him?"

"I don't need to, I hear him too often already."

"Yeah well you better get used to it because he's going to be around a lot more" She spat back at him, causing him to stop in silence.

"What?" he breathed, "Why?"

He knew what the answer was going to be before she said it, and his heart had already began to break in his chest and he could feel it as thought it splintered away piece by piece, with every half second that ticked by.

"Because he asked me out, thats why, and I said yes." She replied, her brows lowered and anger in her tone.

"Okay." He said defeated. _Its over before it even began._

Surprisingly Abby scoffed at his reply, "Thats all you have to say right now? Okay?" her eyes reflected the hurt she had felt by his response, or lack there of.

"What do you want me to say Abby?" He said, "If thats what you want to do, then do it."

"Fine, I will" She paused, her voice cracking as the words left her mouth, "Goodbye Marcus."

And she turned around and shut the door in his face. He stood still for a few moments, taking in the situations, taking in the hurt. Comprehending the facts. He was too nervous, too confident, too comfortable and too late. Abby now had a boyfriend, and he didn't know how he could cope seeing that in front of him.

* * *

 _15 years later_

Marcus walked down the hall accompanied by four other members of the guard who followed. Chancellor Jaha, one of his oldest friends, had called him over the speaker com to report immediately to his office. So Marcus followed orders, as he always did, down to the letter.

As he walked down the corridor he noticed she was walking towards him, Abby - now Abigail Griffin, with blood shot eyes and a look of pure desperation etched on her face.

"Abby I didn't see you at last nights council meeting" He said, just saying something out of the pure need to talk.

A lot had changed in the last 15 years. Thelonious Jaha had been made the Chancellor of the Ark, and he and his now wife had a son named Wells. Jake and Abby got Married, and both became council members as they were the best in their field, and they had a little girl named Clarke. Marcus became head of the guard after three short years in the field due to his excellent military knowledge, granting him a position on the council as well. He did not marry but he had a few flings here and there, but none were of any importance to him. The years had made him cold, as the person who inspired the warmth in him had drifted further and further away, until they were hardly even civil, let alone friends. Since the year of the Ball when Jake and Abby got together, Marcus and her friendship deteriorated. She no longer had much time to come and star gaze with him alone, and he wasn't interested in hanging out with Jake, despite Jakes efforts to try and form a friendship. Eventually his military training took over, and Marcus trained himself to let go of the emotions and focused on his work. And whenever he felt himself letting his wall down he always told himself, that his job was about survival and doing what he had to. His job required sacrifices, and the less he cared, the less he had to lose.

Abby glanced up at him quickly, allowing him to see her vulnerable expression, but didn't break her stride, "I had other important matters to attend to Marcus."

The name made his chest tighten, because deep down, in his heart of hearts, he still was that starlight eyed boy who wanted nothing more than to watch the stars. And despite the years that had passed, and the wall that they built between themselves, Abby Griffin would never call him Kane, he was always Marcus.

He stopped quickly to watch as she hurried away, perplexed at her current emotional state. The moment was fleeting, and he redirected his attention to his duty, and approached Jaha's quarters.

"Chancellor" He said as the door opened, "You wanted to see me."

Jaha motioned his old friend inside and asked the others to wait in the hall whilst he gives his orders.

"We have a problem" Jaha began as he paced around his room.

Marcus stepped further inside the closed door, "A problem sir?"

Jaha stopped still and looked Marcus in the eye, "I know what I should do, what I need to do, but the thought of it.." He broke off as he lowered his head. He paused for a second before looking back at Marcus, his expression making it obvious that he wanted some sort of direction.

"And you want my advice?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes. " Jaha replied, "What should I do?"

Marcus's brow lowered, he did not understand the question nor how he was meant to answer it. He was not in charge, and he can't really offer suitable advice without the whole situation, but he guessed he'd have to try.

"Well I would do my duty. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the greater good. That's what the job is about Jaha, thats why you were voted in, because the people of the Ark trust you to make the right decision."

Jaha paused for a moment, obviously weighing up his options. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. Marcus looked on troubled with what he was about to be asked to do.

"Okay" Jaha said as he opened his eyes. "I will do what I know is right. I will do what I must. He will be arrested and floated."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Jaha waved his hands in front of his face in a dismissing fashion and hurried Marcus to the door, "You don't have much time, you need to go an arrest him now. He is in Alpha station, maintenance bay two sixteen"

"What am I arresting him for?"

"Treason. Take him straight to the execution bay."

"Okay sir" Marcus said with a nod before walking out the door.

* * *

As he approached the entrance to maintenance bay two sixteen, Marcus breathed out heavily. This had become routine for him, he became used to detaching himself from any sort of emotional aspect of his job. He had lost too many people he knew, for reasons that would be considered trivial had they been on earth. But they were not on earth, and the ark was dying, and they couldn't afford to use supplies on people who could not follow even the smallest of rules. As he approached Alpha station's maintenance bay two sixteen, he smoothed his slick backed hair with his hand, breathing out slowly, preparing himself for the task he was about to do. He had done it many times before, torn apart a family and became the devils advocate. And today was no different to any other day, and the familiarity of this situation made him calm and disconnected as he raised his chin slightly to appear dominate as the door slid open.

Two figures appeared behind the sliding door, a tall blonde man and a teenage blonde girl, standing hugging each other. Marcus took a second to realise who it was and when he did, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt the contents of his stomach rise to the back of his throat and the wind was knocked straight out of him, making it hard for him to breathe. Jake Griffin stood there, with his arms wrapped around his sixteen year old daughter, holding her as she cried. They knew the guard was coming, and they knew what it meant. Marcus Kane had to arrest and then execute Jake Griffin, and lock Clarke in a holding cell. He had to single handedly tear Abby Griffins family apart.

"Sir" One of the guards questioned Marcus, and he realised that he hadn't said a single word since they arrived, yet he couldn't bring himself to even murmur.

"Sir" the guard repeated, "What are your orders?"

Marcus eyes found Jake Griffin's, who stared back unwavering.

"Jaha said to take them to the holding cell" Marcus lied.

"Yes sir" The guard said as they began to move Jake and Clarke out the door.

"Kane please" Jake begged, "She has nothing to do with this, leave her out of it."

Marcus felt his throat swell again, knowing he couldn't drop his persona in front of his fellow guards, but finding it hard to stay composed, "Jake I'm.." He started, but the pair had been forcefully evacuated the room before he could finish.

Before they were even out of his sight Marcus broke into a flat out sprint towards Jaha's quarters, his heart pounding in his chest and sweat dripping down his brow. He crashed through the door and found Jaha sitting on the back of his arm chair staring out the viewing bay.

"You can't do it!" Marcus said frantically, "You can't execute Jake Griffin!"

Jaha shook his head as his eyes met the floor, "Kane.."

"No" Marcus shook his head, "No you can't! How could you not tell me who… I would never have encouraged you to… There is no way I am going to…" He spoke as he paced the room, urgently trying to figure out a solution.

"You swore an oath.." Jaha said calmly.

"I don't give a damn about the oath!" his voice rose as he answered back at his friend, "Make an exception!"

"You know I can't do that, rules are rules! Besides, you hate Jake Griffin!" Jaha was getting frustrated now.

"It'll ruin her!" Marcus finally yelled.

The words hung eerily in the silence that they caused, as Marcus breathed in and out heavily. Jaha's eyes found the floor once more as he sighed and composed himself. He realised why this case was different for Marcus.

Suddenly tears began to well, and Marcus looked at his friend and chancellor with pleading eyes, as they rolled down his cheeks, "Thelonious, I can't do this to her."

Jaha stood straight and his whole demeanour changed from one of empathy to one of coldness, "This is not your decision to make Kane, now do your duty. That is an order. I expect to see you back in here within the hour to debrief me, or you will suffer consequences."

Marcus could not believe what he was hearing. How could Jaha be so unforgiving to someone he considered a close friend, and how could he possibly expect Marcus to willingly participate in the execution of Abby's husband and the arrest of her daughter.

* * *

Nothing in his life had been harder than the situation he was placed in at that very moment, apart from the time that he stood in the back and watched Abby say 'I do' to none other than Jake Griffin. He remembers the exact moment their lips touched, and she swore herself to another man and how his heart had never felt so empty in his life… but at least she was happy. Now he had to be the one to completely and utterly tear her heart in two. Not only would she witness the execution of the man that she loves, she would have to say goodbye to her daughter until the days she turns 18 to be reviewed. And even then, there is a high possibility that she would be executed too due to the nature of her 'crimes', and Marcus would be the cause of that. He would be the cause of Abby Griffins heartbreak.

He stood still, his mind in a daze when the Griffin family were brought into the execution bay. The arresting officer was always to be the execution supervisor, so it was inevitable that he was to not only witness the event, but eventually give the order to eject. The thought of his made his knees weaken, however he couldn't dare show it in front of the other officers. He couldn't even show that he cared, otherwise it would appear as a sign of weakness, one that his position could not afford.

He locked eyes with Jake as he was lead in first, his arms in shackles and his two girls hanging on to each other trailing him. He could see the look in his eye, the one that Marcus knew too well. Acting like it doesn't affect you but inside you're dying. His eyes dropped to the floor briefly to compose his collected demeanour before daring to glance up at Abby.

She hadn't had the chance to really look at the guard in the room as her eyes were too swollen from crying, and she was more focused on her daughter than those around her. After a few seconds she scanned the room quickly when her eyes locked on Marcus Kane. The contents of her stomach felt as though it was about to come out her mouth when she saw him standing there, hands behind his back, hair slicked back. Her heart already began to break just at the sight of him, positioned by the airlock chamber. And it dawned on her that her husband was arrested by her childhood friend. That Marcus had evidently orchestrated the death of Jake. At the thought of that, a fire sparked inside her, full of betrayal.

As the family said their goodbyes, hugging helplessly and trying to savour every last second of their final encounter, Marcus felt his stomach flip, and he couldn't bring himself to watch it. He diverted his eyes to the airlock chamber, focusing on the stars outside the Ark, wishing he could go back to a time when he wasn't the man he had become. To the time when he would be the cause of Abby's smile, not an executioner.

Jake stepped into the chamber as Abby and Clarke stood watch, hysterically crying.

"I love you both, so much." Jake said with a sad smile, "Never forget that."

"No Dad please" Clarke begged as she tried to break free of her mothers grip, fighting hard to save her father in anyway that she could, but it was no use, "I love you Dad, no please!"

Abby held her tightly, barely holding it together herself, and she cried as she spoke, "I love you."

The guard looked towards Marcus as he held his hand on the eject button, silently awaiting orders to push. Marcus looked towards a broken Abby, her looked over to him with an expression that screamed for him to not go ahead with it, but he couldn't back away. Jaha would not let him get away with it, and he would be punished, and he is sure that would have something to do with punishing Abby too, knowing Jaha these days.

He held his breath and closed his eyes for a second, cursing himself for what he was about to do, and praying to whatever god there was in the whole galaxy that Abby would eventually forgive him. He opened his eyes, and looked towards his fellow guard, moving his head ever so slightly indicating a nod, approving the order to execute and eject Jake Griffin.

With a loud gush of air, one that was so fleeting that if you blinked you'd miss it, but a noise so loud that it was impossible to ignore, Jake was gone. Floated into space. Clarke immediately ran out of the room, and due to her arrest, the only other present guard took off after her, which left Abby and Marcus alone in the execution bay.

A prolonged moment of silence was broken when Abby walked towards the airlock chamber doors, staring out into outer parts of the galaxy, placing her hand on the glass doors as if she was hoping that he would just appear again.

Marcus could hardly breathe, what was left of his broken heart pounding against his chest.

"Abby" he began softly, "I'm sorry."

She didn't respond straight away, the only noise that left her mouth was the whimpers of her sobs, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I had no choice" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she was quick to smack his hand away, startling him.

"We always have a choice" She said, staring at him now, her blood shot eyes full of anger, "So don't give me that shit. You chose to execute the man I loved."

She walked quickly towards the door before he could even rebut her statement, but he knew there was nothing more he could say.

She stopped at the door only briefly to look back over her shoulder, not to look at him, but to make sure he could understand her next words.

"I will never forgive you, Kane."

As she walked away, his heart shattered into pieces beyond repair. After everything, he could somehow sleep at night because he always held onto the fact she still considered him the boy she knew. But her words solidified that he was no longer that man, he was no longer her Marcus. He was now officially Kane to her, and that hurt more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Mecha Station

**MECHA STATION**

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later**_

"How much longer until it's ready?" Abby asked as she paced the tiny room that held a large secret.

Raven shrugged nervously, feeling extremely pressured by Abby's consistent nagging, "I don't know, two or three more days at least."

Abby shook her head, "We don't have that much time!" Her voice bordering on panic, causing Raven to tense.

"What do you mean time? She quickly said, "What is going on Abby? You're freaking me out? Why are we running out of time?"

"We are running out of oxygen!" The words just fell out of her mouth, and immediately she wanted to take them back.

Raven stood gobsmacked, blankly starring back at the women before her, her eyes full of fear. She was barely 19 years old, and she has just been made a ware of her inevitable fate if she fails to make this old drop ship ready. "What do you mean?" her voice was shaky.

Abby ran her hand through her hair, as stopped pacing for the first time since she had entered the room as she sighed, "The Ark is failing. We are running out of oxygen, and if we don't figure out if those kids are still alive and earth is survivable soon, we will have to resort to different measures to save as much as we can."

"How long do we have?" Raven spoke quickly as she picked up her tools and began frantically working again, he hands shaking as she did so, with only one person on her mind.

"Not enough time" Abby replied as she looked at the watch on her left wrist, "The council are holding a meeting in 10 minutes on how we must proceed. I have to go, but I will be back." She said as she swiftly made her way out of the room, leaving the young woman to work alone on maybe the only option the human race had left.

* * *

"It is the only option we have sir" Kane said as he leant forward on the table, locking eyes with Chancellor Jaha, "We need to act now before people get too sick or start dying."

The councillors gathered around a small circular table, racking their brains on how they could make a positive change to the current dilemma. Jaha sat back in his chair and folded his arms before him, obviously frustrated at the lack of options they had to choose from. Killing 300 innocent people is not an option he would consider under any of the previous circumstances he had been faced with, but now it was a matter of _sacrifice a few to save the many._ Despite this, it was still an option he would only utilise if no other option was available, and it would not be taken lightly nonetheless.

"There is one option that you all keep failing to consider" Abby said firmly, as she stood from her seat, "Earth."

The rest of the council members shook their heads in response to her statement, looks of obvious disapproval on their faces.

"False hope" Kane stated in true blunt tone Kane fashion, despite the fact that there was pure disappointment that welled within him.

Just like the other council members, he truly believed that all hope was lost in that area of promise. They had no contact from the 100 teenagers they sent to the ground, and Earth had been unsurvivable for generations. Why would that change all of a sudden.

Abby shook her head angrily, "You may not have hope Kane, but my daughter is down there. I have hope, I have to have hope, that is all I've got."

Her eyes searched the room for a glimmer of the emotion that drove her so strongly in the eyes of the others in the table, but they all failed to make eye contact with her. Her last resort was the Chancellor himself.

"Thelonious, what about your son?" She pleased desperately with her former friend.

But to her utter disappointment, he simple shook his head, his eyes fixated on the table before him, "My son is dead."

"You don't know that for sure" She protested.

"We have to think logically" Kane interjected, as he does best, "We have no evidence that earth is survivable, so there is no way of us knowing if it is safe down there at this moment in time. The system failure is happening right now, and we need a solution right now. We need to vote on this decision."

Abby cursed at the man beneath her breath, disgusted in his lack of human kindness. She looked over to Jaha for a brief moment, and saw the look in his eye that she knew all to well. One that she would not stand for right now, and she frantically tried to think of a was to make him second guess his obvious opinion. "What would Wells say.." She spoke softly, nearly above a whisper.

The statement caused Jaha's breath to catch in his throat, and his eyes shot straight in her direction, sadness completely visible in his orbs. He took a deep breath before facing the other members of the council.

"All those in favour of the culling?" Kane said firmly, his eyes darting between Abby and Jaha.

Three of the seven people in the room raised their hands, all of which refused to look at the people Kane was so fixated on.

"All not in favour?" He spoke again, but this time quieter and with a judgmental tone laced through his voice.

Yet again, only three hands were raised, one being Abby, leaving the vote as a tie and to be decided by Jaha.

"Sir, we need your deciding vote." Kane said strongly, his confidence unwavering, but the desperation was heard in his words.

"I refuse" Jaha said cooly, without hesitation and without a glimmer of emotion, much like Kane's usual persona.

Abby's ears pricked up at his words, her hopeful eyes darting towards him.

"Jaha, we need your decision." Kane reiterated.

Jaha simply shook his head, "I will not vote, and you know what that means Kane."

The vote would be closed as ineffective and would be reopened exactly 10 days later, buying Abby some time to prove that her kids were still alive.

Kane slammed his hands down on the table and grunted in frustration, "Dammit!" He exclaimed as he stood up in a huff and stormed out of the council chambers.

Abby looked towards the Chancellor, gratitude evident in her expression.

Despite her thankful look, Jaha simply turned to her and stated bluntly, "You have 10 days Abby, make it worth it."

* * *

"You have been Mecha Station 9 times in the past week Abby" Kane questioned the woman before him.

"Are you keeping tabs on me Kane?" She spoke in a cool tone, fed up with his persistence in knowing her every move.

"I'm keeping tabs on everybody, that's my job" his reply was simple, but lead her to believe he knew more than she had hoped. "You wouldn't mind me joining you down there would you?"

Panic washed over her body. There was no way she was going to let him accompany her down to Mecha, for him to discover her actions and unravel her plan. She had to think of an excuse that would absolutely ensure Kane would not follow her down to the station, and she had to think of it fast. And then it hit her.

"Well you can, but you'll have to be inoculated." She said, attempting to hide the pleased expression that wanted to break onto her face at her ingenious plan. "I have a patient down in Mecha that has a flu, and we can't afford an outbreak."

Kane's confident expression fell at her words, as he backed away slowly. Inoculation was the one thing he would never do willingly. The thought of the cold metallic needle piercing through his skin made the hairs on his neck stand on end. He could stand in the face of danger of any kind, he was a courageous man, but needles were one thing that he could not do. Ever since he was a child, needles were his achilles heel.

And Abby knew that. From all the years they grew up together, she knew the one thing that would stop Kane from doing something, was if it involved needles. No matter how much he wanted to or how much he needed to, it was as if he lost control of his body and physically couldn't force himself to do it. It was an intense fear, one that he obviously will never overcome, and she played on it well.

"Oh well we can't have that, I'm sure you have it covered." He said nervously as he backed away again, before turning his back and disappearing down the hall.

Abby smiled inwardly, pleased at her self for her quick thinking as she continued down to Raven.

* * *

"How did you get it?!" Raven exclaimed as she grabbed the regulator out of Abby's hands, and examined it.

"The less you know the better" Abby puffed, as she put her hands on her knees, catching her breath from the paced trek from Nigel's quarters to Mecha station, "Just install it so we can get out of here."

"Yes ma'm" Raven smiled, impressed with Abby and her collection of the item, obviously illegally. She could really tell how desperate Abby was to get down to her daughter, and it made a part of her sad, and jealous that her own mother would never have gone to such extremes for her.

Abby paced the room quickly, the urgency evident on her face as sweat dripped from her brow. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and hear it in her ears. Thumping quickly, making it hard to hear anything else.

Suddenly there was a beeping on her communications device _,_ and Jackson's face appeared.

"Abby, did you take morphine from the clinic?" His voice was just above a whisper and sounded quite frantic.

Her heart immediately skipped a beat, "They infintoried already?" she replied as panic washed over her body.

"No, Kane was just here, he's on his way to Mecha to arrest you both, right now" He said, his eyes darting to the door to make sure no one could hear him or was entering the medical bay that he was in.

Raven looked at Abby stunned, "You gave Nigel morphine?"

Abby shook her head slightly astounded. _What have you done._

She looked up to the teenager, "She turned me in." she said as a million thoughts were running through her head. This whole thing couldn't be for nothing. "How much longer?" she asked nervously.

"20 minutes" Raven spoke softly.

"They're going to be here in 5." The woman's gaze lowered to the floor in defeat. She couldn't let this be for nothing, somehow she had to get to the ground. Or maybe she didn't, maybe just one of them did. All they needed was some communication from the ground, to know if its survivable or not. Raven could get that.

She turned to face her "No matter what happens" She began as she breathed out slowly, "You launch that pod, do you understand?"

Raven shook her head, "I'm not going without you."

Abby sighed, _she sounds just like Clarke_ , she thought to herself, "Only one of us needs to get to the ground. The second you get to the ground and find those kids, you radio back."

She searched Raven's eyes for the answer that was silent upon her lips, a signal of agreement to the task she had basically forced upon her. She knew how scared she would be to g down alone, maybe to die, so she thought of a final aspect to push her into going.

"300 innocent people will die if you don't." She said bluntly.

She let the words hang in the air to add emphasis, as Raven's eyes widened and filled with tears. Abby felt her inside cringe as she mirrored the girl before her with her own daughter, assuming the weight of this much pressure would cause her to break down as well.

"Abby" raven croaked, trying hard not to cry, "They'll float you."

The woman's breath caught in her throat, both at the sudden realisation that this action would ultimately lead to her death, and that the teenage girl in front of her wasn't upset because she was about to face probable death herself, but more because she knew that Abby was going to die.

"Then they'll float me." Abby said calmly, accepting her fate.

Before either of them could go their separate ways Raven pulled her in to an embrace as she let a lone tear fall from her cheek. Abby responded to the hug equally, both because she cared for Raven and that she knew it would probably be her last form of human affection.

As she pulled away, struggling to hide tears Abby spoke with a broken voice, "Tell Clarke I love her."

The only form of communication Raven could muster was a nod of her head, as the admirable woman before her turned around and walked out of the room to face her fate.

* * *

She could hear the boots stomping down the hall getting closer and closer to her. She bent down, pretending to tie her show laces, trying to act as normal as possible as Kane and his posse arrived at the door to Mecha station.

She stood up to his level as he walked towards her, stopping inches away from her face. She knew this was a form of his intimidation, making it completely obvious that his tall muscular body towered over her tiny frame. She could feel his breath against her cheek, and it made her skin crawl.

"I'm hoping" He said cooly, "That there is a logical explanation for all this."

Abby refused to make eye contact with him, unable to look a man with no heart in the eye when hers was so heavy and full of pain. "My Daughter." She said firmly.

At her words Kane realised that all her actions were because she so desperately wanted to get to Clarke. The desperation to reach a family member like that was somewhat familiar to him as he felt that way when he tried to save Jake Griffin, but Abby doesn't know that. And the desperation to survive was one he know all too well. Despite the fact that he could never reciprocate Abby's feelings to family of his own, he could fully understand them, as he would feel that way if anything were to happen to her. Thats why he hated his job of law enforcement so much, no matter how well he wore the suit.

"I know" He said barely above a whisper, making it unheard by the gang of guards that were checking their surroundings. "I'm sorry."

Image was a very important factor in his job game, he needed to be seen to be uncompromising to ensure that everyone kept in line. If the guard in his control saw that his powerful stance was shaken, he would lose his edge. He could not afford that. So his compassionate side he must hide from everyone, from the guard and the members of the ark. But sometimes he found that too hard to do with Abby, and sometimes he found himself letting his guard down unintentionally, only for a second, before putting it straight back up again.

As he turned to walk away, an usual detaching sound bellowed through the corridor, originating from behind the Mecha station door. Kane immediately turned around to face the noise, and he was met with Abby's stare.

"What have you done?" He said, half angrily and half nervously.

"We need to know the truth." She stated a matter of factly.

It hit him like a punch to the guts, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since he witnessed the ejection of Jake Griffin. In his role, in the current situation on the Ark, he knew he now he had to make that call again. Abby had just diminished any chance he had of a successfully getting her out of being floated. He felt a tear well in his eyes, this time he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of panic. No matter their differences nowadays, no matter what has happened, he cared. She was his best friend as a child, and she always holds a safe place in his heart and now she had just ensured that that part of him will be inevitably destroyed.

* * *

Days later, after the culling, an eery feeling consumed the council chambers. Despite her removal from her position, Abby had found herself back around that circular table. The faces of each member dull and heavy hearted, even Marcus, which surprised her. Jaha had only spared her life because she was needed in medical, being the chief doctor on the ark, her presence was too important.

During the discussions around the table, a fuzzy noise was breaking up over the speakers.

"What is that goddamn noise." Kaplan spoke out in frustration, eyes directed at Jaha.

He had nothing left to loose, so he tried to boost the signal.

"Ark station" the fuzzy voice crackled "Come in Ark Station"

A commotion arose in the room, everyone gasping and exchanging looks of disbelief. Marcus's eyes immediately locked eyes with Abby, and it was obvious that a tidal wave of hope washed over her body.

"I am with the 100, we are on the ground."

A large eruption of disbelieved shocks filled the room, but nothing shook them to the core more than Raven Reyes next words.

"Earth is survivable."


End file.
